Devices are known which are plugged into the electricity mains connection of a household or any other premises in order to achieve evaporation of an active substance, whether for an air freshener or to produce vapors to eliminate insects, bacteria, fungi, etc. which devices are based on a jack plug which through contacts provide electrical power to a heater, which may be comprised of resistors, which heat a wick which rises from a vessel containing the active substance, so that heating of the wick and thereby of the substance which flows in it by capillary action will cause the release of the active substance.
Devices of this type, although practical, easy to use and clean, without causing any hindrance, suffer from certain drawbacks and disadvantages such as a complex assembly of their components and the need of a switch for disconnection from the power supply, or disconnection by unplugging directly.
Also worth mentioning is that the leads which establish connection between the corresponding contacts and the resistors require handling in their assembly, stripping of the plastic insulation which coats the leads, cutting excess wire of the resistances themselves which must be arranged around the wick to generate the heat for evaporation of the liquid or active substance which, by capillary action, rises in said wick, and a connection system between each wire and the corresponding electrical power lead.
Also troublesome is the method for attaching the vessel to the device which in most known devices requires a special handling, as although devices exist in which coupling/removal of the vessel is simple, this is in expense of a minimum reliability of the attachment of said vessel as it occasionally releases on its own and falls to the ground due to its weight.